A Charmed Fantasy
by Evan Vave
Summary: 14 year old Wyatt reads one of his favorite books, and with the help of grams bookmark, finds himself in the book of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but the consequences of these actions reach far and wide changing his own future in ways he would nev


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, they are all owned by their respective franchises.

* * *

**Crossover between Harry Potter and Charmed.**

* * *

**Got to Love good Book**

* * *

A 14 year old Wyatt sat on his bed in the Halliwell manner and pulled out a copy of one of his favorite books. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ he read aloud. He had read all seven books in the series and watched all the movies, but this was his favorite and Wyatt settled into bed, ready to read this famous work for the 100th time.

It was strange that Wyatt loved this book so much, as he himself was a witch with powers greater than that of the famous Harry Potter. He had been fighting evil beings since before he was born, and he had even met his future self on several occasions and learnt of the good he would bring to the world. But with the weight of what was expected of him, Wyatt found a connection with the character of Harry. They both possessed powers beyond their years, or time, and they were both hunted by and expected to slay evil.

Wyatt had just gotten past the first chapter and was mid way through the second or third when he began to doze off to sleep. Barely conscious he reached around the bed looking for something to use as a book mark but only felt the heavy weight of the Book of Shadows under his bed. He heaved the heavy book onto his bed, the Book of Shadows was the most powerful book of spells in the world. In the light that was getting hazier as his eyelids got heavier and heavier, he spotted what looked like a bookmark and pulled it out of the book and placed it into the Goblet Of Fire book right around the page where Harry, Hermione, the Diggory's and the Weasley's were searching for the port key. He then placed both books under his bed and drifted off into dreamland, the adventures of Harry Potter still floating in his mind.

What he didn't notice was as he drifted off, the book mark began to glow with an eerie blue radiance, a radiance that soon enveloped the now sleeping Wyatt and evaporated into the book.

* * *

**The Adventures Begin**

* * *

Harries group had just reached the top of the Hill and had now spread out looking for the object that was to be used as a portkey, that would somehow transport them to the game site for the Quidditch World Cup.

"I've got it" Mr. Diggory yelped as he ran towards the others while clutching a dankly old boot in his hands.

"That's the portkey?" Harry questioned, wondering how an old boot was going to transport them across England.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley was about to say something and then stopped as bright swirling orbs appeared amidst the group, depositing one startled looking kid.

"Ummm… Hello" Mr. Weasley stuttered to the disheveled looking teenager "Now where did you come from?"

"Where am I?" Wyatt replied, looking at the group that now stood before him. Just a minute ago he remembered being in bed and then he smiled "This has got to be a dream" he continued and then tried to pinch himself. "Ouch" he yelped, "Well I guess this isn't a dream, who are you people?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm Mr. Weasley these are my Sons Ron, Fred and George, my Daughter Ginny, Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter…" at the name Harry Potter something stirred inside Wyatt's head, something that gnawed in his subconscious but for some reason would not bubble to the surface. "And this is Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric… now can we return to who are you and what are you doing here?"

Wyatt stared at the man for a moment and then decided to answer "My name is Wyatt Halliwell, and I have no idea how I got here, wherever here is… but from the sound of your accent I take it I'm in England somewhere"

"How could you not know how you got here?" The freckled kid around Wyatt's age asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was being in bed, I guess it could've been a spell gone wrong" Wyatt replied.

"Well then, you'd want to get in touch with the accidental magic reversal department at the ministry of magic, but with the Quidditch World Cup and all I believe they're all on duty. You'd better come with us and we'll try and round up someone at the campsite" Mr. Diggory replied "Now if you'll all just touch the portkey, it'll be set to go off in about 10 seconds"

Everyone gathered round the shoe, Wyatt had no idea what was happening but he didn't sense any evil in these people, and they seemed to know about magic. Exactly ten seconds later it felt as though a hook had grabbed him from behind the navel and thrust him into the air. Moments later he found himself sprawled on the ground and an odd voice shouting out the arrival of a portkey, whatever that was.

The group approached a figure dressed in a strange conglomeration of outfits. "Welcome Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory, It'll just take a moment to check what campsites you're at. The figure pulled out a clipboard and scanned for their names "Ah, Mr. Weasley, you'll be in campsite 1, about a quarter mile down this road next to the woods. Mr. Diggory, you're going to be at campsite 2 which is about a mile down that road."

Just then Mr. Weasley had an odd thought "Can you look up the name Halliwell"

"Sure thing" the figure replied then scanned his list "Ah yes, Wyatt Halliwell, he's in campsite 1, looks like his site is right next to yours"

After saying goodbye to the Diggory's, the group made their way to the campsite and with a lot of help from Wyatt they managed to put up their tents. The tents were oddly magical in that the interior was much larger than the exterior; in fact it looked like a small apartment building inside.

Inside the "boys" tent, after being joined by 3 other Weasley's, Mr. Weasley sat Wyatt down. "Your name was on the site list, which must mean you have a ticket to the game" he explained.

Wyatt gave Mr. Weasley an odd look and then rummaged through his pocket sure enough pulling out several strips of parchment and a key. On one of the pieces the word _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ was clearly printed across the top. Harry scanned the letter, it was apparently an invitation to join the school this year and a list off books and school supplies needed. On another was the Words _Halliwell Vault 937256, Gringotts_, and on the final piece was printed _Quidditch World Cup ticket_.

Wyatt handed the pieces of paper over to Mr. Weasley and scanned the key. It looked like an ordinary key, but he could feel an aura of magic around it.

"It looks like you have a Vault at Gringotts, the Wizard bank, and it looks like you've been invited to Hogwarts this year. Another odd thing is you've got a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup and the seat is right next to us" Mr. Weasley explained. "I don't think you're here by accident, and its probably a good thing you ran in to us, I'll have Bill Apparate over to the Burrow and give my Wife your Hogwarts letter and the key to your vault, that way she can pick up your supplies for school because I don't think you'll have time after the game"

Wyatt felt quite odd about this offer for he had only just met these people and had no idea where the key and pieces of paper came from. He also had no Idea what this Hogwarts School was, but even against his better judgment, something flushed over him and told him to trust these people and just go with the flow of things. And then Wyatt tried to remember his bed, it was defiantly in a house but he couldn't remember where the house was. It was as though something had washed out a vast majority of his memory, but instead of feeling distressed, he felt perfectly calm, as though it didn't matter that he couldn't remember anything other than going to sleep and waking up in this strange place.

"Okay" Wyatt finally replied after a long pause, and then handed the key over to Mr. Weasley "I just have one question, what exactly is apparating?"

Mr. Weasley smiled "It's kind of like how we got here except a lot more uncomfortable and you don't need a portkey" he replied.

* * *

**Who's Wyatt?**

* * *

Piper Halliwell woke up startled by an odd sensation that had come over her. If she had woken up a few second earlier she would've noticed a red aura dissipate over the entire house. "Chris!" she almost shouted and jumped out of bed and made a dash across the room to her Son's room.

She burst into the room almost waking the slumbering 12 year old child, but then sighed in relief that nothing had happened to her only child. Leo, who had heard her dash across the room crept up behind her and put his arms around her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied, nuzzling herself into his shoulder "I just had a feeling"

"Well, with the amount of demons that have come after him we should really make sure, I'll wake Paige and have her Orb up and ask the Elders…"

Just as Leo was about to finish his sentence, bright yellow orbs of light filled the room depositing two figures, one of whom the couple recognized instantly.

"Chris!" Piper jumped into her Sons arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Mom" the newly arrived Chris from the future smiled and hugged her back.

"Um, don't I get one of those?" The grown up Future Wyatt asked expectantly.

Both Leo and Piper frowned in Wyatt's direction "Um, well I would if I knew who you were" Piper stated sarcastically.

"Mom, it's me, Wyatt!" Future Wyatt stated flatly.

"Wyatt? And why are you calling me Mom?" Piper questioned.

"Mom, that's Wyatt, your oldest son, my older brother!" Chris piped in.

"Look, I would know if I had a kid before you Chris" Piper replied.

"Oh no, it must be some kind of spell" Chris guessed "Mom look, Wyatt and I were battling some demons when he lost his powers, so I cast a spell to bring us back to a time before he lost his powers so we could stop it, and the spell brought us here"

"Well then the spell must have gone wrong because we have no memory of him" Leo piped in.

"That's impossible, I used the spell before, when we came back to stop the Hollow, there's no reason why it would erase your memories" Chris stated.

"Then it's probably some other spell that's been cast on the manner" Wyatt piped in "we should go check my room to see if mini me is still there"

"Well that's kind of hard to do since you don't have a room!" Piper replied.

"Yes I do, it's just down the hall"

"There's no room down the hall"

Wyatt walked out into the hall and peeked down the end of the hall and sure enough there was a door leading to his room "Then what do you call that" he pointed at the door.

"I never knew that was there" Piper shrugged and then led the group of four to the end of the hall where they opened the door and sure enough were greeted with young Wyatt's room filled with teenage toys and posters, and an empty bed.

"Where am I?" Wyatt asked, staring at the empty bed "I mean where's mini me" he corrected.

"I don't know, I didn't even know this room existed!" Leo replied then walked over to the bed and pulled out the book of shadows from under the bed along with a Harry Potter book "What's this doing here?" he asked.

Wyatt picked up the Harry Potter book and opened it to a page with a book mark, but it was no ordinary bookmark. It was made of some kind of magical paper with strange symbols burned into its dark silvery surface. "I've never seen this before!" Wyatt stated showing the others the bookmark.

"I have, it was Grams, I wonder what these inscriptions mean" Piper Stated.

"Well we can always ask her" Leo suggested.

"_Hear these words hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to us who call you near cross now the great Divide!"_ Chris just spouted without bothering to put up candles. Instantly the Image of Grams appeared completely solid in the room.

"Chris!" Grams shouted and gave her great grand son a huge hug, then promptly turned to Piper and gave her a hug followed by a quick peck on the cheek of Leo. She then turned to Wyatt "And who might this fine young man be?"

"Apparently he's our oldest son!" Piper stated flatly.

"A son older than Chris? Piper why wasn't I told of this?' Grams stated upset then turned to Wyatt "Well, welcome to the family"

"Grams, something has erased all our memories of him and we think it might have to do with this" Piper stated then showed Grams the book mark. Grams face turned pale white almost immediately.

"Okay, well I doubt it would have anything to with that" Grams managed to reply.

"What are you not telling us Grams?" Piper demanded.

"Well, you see it's sort of a magical book mark" Grams stated.

"We know that, but what exactly is magical about it?" Chris asked.

"Well it was made a long, long time ago by very powerful wizards as a sort of relaxation tool" Grams stammered "You put it in a book and it sort of projects you into the fantasy, and puts out a sort of aura that stops others from disturbing you. But its powers come purely from the person using it, I could barely get it to work and I never disappeared, it just projected my mind into the book and made everyone in the house just ignore me for a couple hours while my fantasies played out".

"Grams, you said its power comes from the person using it, how exactly does that work?" Chris asked.

"Well the more powerful the user, the more real the fantasy world becomes, but no ones ever been able to completely project themselves into a book before, I mean the amount of magic needed would be enormous!" Grams replied

"Okay, we have a problem then" Wyatt piped in.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"My powers are incredibly strong" Wyatt replied.

"Oh surely that wouldn't be powerful enough to project yourself into a book, I mean the amount of magic required would be around that of the power of three, possibly more" Grams chirped.

"Grams, before I was born I had the power to protect mom against Cole! And when I was less than two years old I summoned a dragon from a television show that almost decimated San Francisco. I am, and have always been, until I lost my powers that is, the most powerful being in the world. Its entirely possible that my 13 year old self could've projected himself into the book, and with the amount of power the book mark is feeding off its probably erased me from everyone's memory entirely!" Wyatt replied.

"That still doesn't make sense though, why would you loose your powers in the future, if you're just in a book?" Leo questioned.

"If he has as much power as he's claiming to…" Grams began.

"Well I can tell you he does" Chris interrupted.

"Very well then, with that much power he may not simply be projecting himself into the book, he may have created an entire world from the book and orbed himself into it. And isn't this Harry Potter book about witch's and wizards? Its possible someone in the book is going to strip you of your powers!"

* * *


End file.
